The Outlaw and the Lady
by Cheeya
Summary: A humourous story based on the legend of Robin Hood starring uber Xena and Gabrielle.


The Outlaw and the Lady By Cheeya.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are mine - created by me. No copyright infringement whatsoever was intended. Origin of the fic: It was one of those weird telephone conversation things and Sham (my mate) and I decided to each write a version of this fic. This is what I came up with. What helped me to write this fic: A bottle of 7Up, a packet of chocolate orange sweets, Pink's 'Missundaztood' album and Reneé O'Connor (I was wearing my Gabrielle T-shirt and just had to glance down for *FINE* inspiration. Thanks, Ren!)  
  
It was a mild day in Athenswood Forest. Birds hopped sprightly from branch to branch under the warm sun, the light breeze gently ruffling their feathers. It was nicely quiet, the air stirred only by the sound of a horse walking slowly along the dirt road. It was a beautiful, brown mare, atop which sat a fair maiden with hair the colour of wheat and eyes the colour of a pale leaf. The maiden rode sidesaddle, her legs slung over the special seat and tucked into a comfortable stirrup. Her long hair was braided over one shoulder and contrasted beautifully with her crimson, silk gown which fell to cover her dainty ankles.  
  
With a gentle smile, the maiden patted her mount on the neck and then looked to the sky, passing a few moments of her journey making shapes of the clouds. "Well, Tilly," she said softly. "Only another few miles and we'll be home. I did not enjoy that visit with the Sheriff of Tottingham." She sighed and shook her head. "He's such a creepy creature and with long reaching arms also. I really don't want to have anything to do with him but he insists on courting me. With Uncle Prichard away at the IceCapades..." A single tear spilled over and ran neatly down her cheek. "I wish, Tilly, for a hero to come and sweep me off my feet. I wish to find my one true love... before I'm too old to enjoy it." The maiden blushed a bright pink as she realised to what she was referring. She shrugged then and clucked her tongue, urging her horse to move faster and carry her home.  
  
Very soon, she came upon Athenswood Castle. It was a huge fortress surrounded by a moat in which man eating crocodiles from the River Nile swam.  
  
"Who goes there?" called a guard, peering down at her from the battlements.  
  
"It is I, Maid Gabrion!" the maiden called with a flourish of her hand. "Lower the drawbridge, open the gates and let me enter, please!"  
  
The guard waved and, very slowly, the drawbridge lowered to permit the maiden entrance to her home. Guiding her steed across the courtyard, Gabrion smiled at her servant, Ephinella, who was waiting for her at the kitchen door. "My Lady," the woman scolded, running her hand through her curly, blonde hair. "You should not have gone to Tottingham Castle without a guard. What if you had been robbed in the forest?"  
  
But Gabrion merely laughed. "Ephinella, if I'd been robbed by outlaws in Athenswood Forest, it would have been something interesting for a change. I'm bored silly in this castle now that Uncle Prichard has gone and you know I need to do something to allow the development of the plot of this story."  
  
"Well," Ephinella replied in annoyance. "The Sheriff of Tottingham has sent word that he wishes your company for a ride tomorrow."  
  
Gabrion frowned. "I'll bet he did," she replied primly. "I shall go... but under duress. I do so solely to maintain the distribution of food to the peasants. I shall not have anyone starving in my Uncle Prichard's kingdom."  
  
"A wise and noble choice," the servant replied. "Now, come with me, Maid Gabrion. I have a bath drawn for you."  
  
With a sigh, the young woman slipped down from her horse and followed her servant, passing the beautiful drawing of the bath her handmaiden had left in her room. Ephinella helped her to remove her dress and corset before leaving her to climb into her bath. Gabrion's eyes slipped closed as she relaxed and leaned back against the wall of the tub. Her aching muscles began to ease and she dozed for a few moments in the rays of light, which streamed through the window to paint her in golden stripes. "Oh, to find my hero," she whispered as she lifted her hand and watched the water trickle from it. "Wherever you are, my love, come to me."  
  
**  
  
Slicing an apple neatly with his knife, the Sheriff of Tottingham scowled at the captain of his guards. "I tell you, Gisbored, I will one day marry Maid Gabrion and become the King of England. With Prichard at the IceCapades, I can do whatever I please!"  
  
"Yes, Sheriff," Sir Guys of Gisbored growled, scratching a long scar that ran the length of his unshaven cheek. "But what about..."  
  
"Don't even mention his name, Gisbored!" Tottingham roared. "Just get him out of my FOREST!"  
  
With a low bow, Gisbored backed out of the room. Tottingham leaned back in his chair and lifted a booted foot over the arm. "You will be mine, Gabrion," he murmured. "Soon."  
  
**  
  
Ephinella watched happily as her mistress floated around the garden, stopping periodically to touch down, smell the flowers and smile at the sky. Gabrion, she thought, was a good and loving soul and it was a pleasure to serve her. In fact, they were more friends than anything else. "Please allow me to accompany you to Tottingham Castle," she asked but Gabrion shook her head.  
  
"Eph, I must go alone. I do not want the Sheriff to think that I may stay the night." The handmaiden looked horrified and her hand moved to cover her mouth in shock. Gabrion merely laughed and shook her head, her green eyes dancing with mirth. "That is quite out of the question. I would not let that disgusting toad touch me if he were the last man on earth." She flicked her sleeves back and straightened her bodice. "Come now, Ephinella. I'm hungry."  
  
Athenswood Castle was quiet as the sun set. Gabrion sat in front of the fire in her sitting room, warming her hands and thinking about her visit to the sheriff. She chuckled as she remembered the look of barely restrained fury on his face when his cousin, Gisbored, had brought the news. Another wealthy lord had been robbed and humiliated by the elusive hooded man, the leader of the Athenswood Outlaws. The thing that annoyed Tottingham the most was the fact that the hooded man had stolen from the rich and given most of what he stole to the poor. The young woman felt quite proud of him because she knew that the lords of the land were filthy rich while the peasants lived in squalor and starvation.  
  
Gabrion rose quietly and walked to the window, her long gown swishing along the floor. It was too dark to see far but she imagined the outlaws were celebrating another robbery before falling asleep under the stars. She sighed and, with one last look up at those stars, Gabrion retired for the evening.  
  
**  
  
The hooded figure walked silently from tree limb to tree limb as he made his way into the forest. The area was swarming with guards, even at that late hour and, every now and again, the figure heard the shouted orders of Sir Guys of Gisbored. It was easy to elude the guards and soon, the figure was moving stealthily back toward the outlaws' camp.  
  
**  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Ephinella was braiding Gabrion's hair as they sat companionably on a padded window seat.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the blonde woman replied. "I slept quite well indeed. I did, however, have a strange dream about the Sheriff."  
  
"Oh?" Ephinella said with a little smirk. "Did he ask you to marry him?"  
  
"No," Gabrion replied with a roll of her eyes. "But he was hunting the hooded outlaw in Athenswood Forest."  
  
"Mm." The handmaiden tied a piece of leather around the end of the long braid and patted her friend on the shoulder. "You do not wish the Hood to be caught?"  
  
The young woman stood then and leaned on the windowsill. "I... I do not wish it. The Hood... I think he's a good man."  
  
Ephinella shook her head in disdain. "I do not know how you can think that. He is a common thief."  
  
"Bu..." Gabrion sighed. "He steals from the rich to give to the poor. A common thief would not give away what he had stolen." The look in her eyes told Ephinella that her friend believed what she was saying with all her heart. "I think he's a kind and noble creature."  
  
The handmaiden nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, what route shall you take to Tottingham Castle?"  
  
"I will take the route I always take through the forest," Gabrion stated firmly. "I am not afraid."  
  
"But... Maid Gabrion..."  
  
"My decision is final, Eph."  
  
The young blonde's mind was made up and Ephinella knew that there was no changing it. "Fine. But please be careful."  
  
"I will," Gabrion promised as she reached out to touch the older woman's arm. "Don't worry."  
  
**  
  
It was almost ten when Gabrion mounted her horse and set off for Tottingham Castle. The temperature was cool and she shivered a little as she urged Tilly into a canter. Athenswood Forest was quiet and eerie in the dim light and the young woman was careful to keep an eye out for the Athenswood Outlaws. Intent as she was on what was around her, it took her a moment to realise that someone was blocking the road. It was a man carrying a staff and he waved to Gabrion, asking her to stop.  
  
"Good morning, M'Lady," he said as he bowed. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass without paying the tithe."  
  
"Ah." Gabrion nodded. "You wish to relieve me of my purse, Sir?"  
  
With a crooked grin, the man shook his head. "No, M'Lady. I don't want your purse, I want only your money."  
  
"What is your name, Sir?" the young woman asked.  
  
"My name is John Tiny, M'Lady," he replied, bowing again. "But people calls me Tiny John, 'cos of my size."  
  
"I see," Gabrion replied solemnly. She slipped down from her horse and moved to the man, looking down on his diminutive frame. "And pray tell, what will you do if I refuse to give you all my money? Will you bite my knee?" She bit back a grin as the man bristled and raised his staff. "Do you mean to clip me around the ear?" With a lightening fast move, Gabrion kicked out and took the staff out of Tiny John's hand. It flew across the road and into the river. "Now are you so brave?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pick on my men."  
  
Gabrion looked around, trying to pinpoint the low, smooth voice. Perched on the branch of a tree was a tall figure dressed in a green tunic and thin leggings. His face was obscured by a hood and, try as Gabrion did, she could not see his face. "I'm not picking on your man. He stopped me and tried to steal my money."  
  
"I see," the figure replied. The young blonde almost swooned as the hooded man's voice moved all around her, silky and sensual. "But is he not just doing his job?"  
  
"No, Sir, he is not," Gabrion replied indignantly. "Stealing is not an honest job."  
  
Dropping lightly from the tree, the hooded figure flipped sixty-two times in mid air, landed with a bounce and approached slowly. The young woman was slightly apprehensive but she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders defiantly. "The Sheriff does it every day," the man pointed out. "Why not give some back to the peasants he stole from? We only relieve rich people of their money."  
  
"I know you give the money away and I'm curious to know why. A man such as yourself surely has a family to feed somewhere." Gabrion paused a moment. "And I don't even know your true name."  
  
The hooded man stilled for a long moment, but then he sighed and shook his head. He shoved back his hood to reveal...  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Gabrion whispered in utter shock, for before her stood the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her forty-three... what? Oh!... um... twenty-one years. The hooded man was a woman with long, dark hair and incredibly blue eyes, which danced with inner strength and power.  
  
"My name is Lady Xobin of Loxitive but people call me Xobin Hood," the woman said softly. "And you are the Maid Gabrion, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes, I... " Gabrion gazed into those amazing eyes. "Am Gabrion."  
  
"It is very agreeable to finally meet the woman about whom I've heard so much," Xobin replied with a slight bow and a gentle smile. "You may pass."  
  
"You've heard of me?" Gabrion asked in surprise.  
  
"You are King Prichard's niece, are you not? I have heard the stories of your kindness to the peasants of Tottingham." Xobin's eyes lowered. "And of how you and the Sheriff of Tottingham are betrothed."  
  
"That, Sir, is a lie and does me a great injury!" the young woman replied indignantly. "I am not betrothed to Tottingham. Indeed, I cannot stand the man."  
  
A small smile crossed the outlaw's face. "In that case, My Lady, allow me to spare you the Sheriff's company by inviting you to our camp."  
  
The younger woman sighed as she followed the curve of a beautiful body hidden by a green tunic, leggings and pointy shoes. "But... you are a woman?" Gabrion shook her head, unable to quite understand what she was feeling.  
  
Xobin looked down at herself and chuckled softly. "So I am. I know that people think me to be a man. It serves my purpose." The tall, dark outlaw offered her arm. "Shall we?"  
  
The young woman tucked her hand into the crook of Xobin's arm and allowed herself be led into the dense foliage of the forest. "Tell me, Xobin," she asked. "Why did you begin stealing?"  
  
Xobin's eyes grew distant and she sighed softly. "It was after my father was killed by the Sheriff. The man is nothing but a thief himself. Do you know that he gives to the poor, only to take it away by charging them taxes they cannot begin to afford?"  
  
Gabrion saw the sorrow in her companion's face and felt deeply sorry for her. "I did not know that," she replied softly. "I tried to make him decrease the taxes. He did not listen and, with my uncle Prichard away at the IceCapades..." She stopped walking and looked up at the tall outlaw. "Xobin, we must do something to stop the Sheriff of Tottingham."  
  
Xobin grinned then. "It just so happens, my dear, that I have a plan." They broke through the trees into a clearing and the outlaw grinned as she surveyed her home. She crouched as children ran to her for a hug and then peered shyly at Gabrion from under tangled hair.  
  
"Oh Xobin, they're beautiful," the young woman laughed. "Hello, Children."  
  
"This is Gabrion," Xobin told the children. "She's a new friend."  
  
The kids giggled and ran away, leaving the outlaw crouched and smiling. "Xobin," Gabrion said softly. Blue eyes gazed up at her and she dropped to one knee to meet them. "I don't want to have anything to do with the Sheriff any longer. Let me stay here with you?"  
  
There was silence for a long moment as they looked into each other's eyes. "What of your family?" the outlaw asked. "Won't they miss you?"  
  
"I have none, save my uncle Prichard and he is not in England. My handmaiden, Ephinella, though... I should like to bring her here."  
  
"I would be honoured to have you here, Gabrion. I shall send someone for Ephinella right this moment." Xobin stood and beckoned to a man nearby. "A favour, Bill Crimson. I need you to run to Athenswood Castle and bring back Gabrion's handmaiden, Ephinella."  
  
The young woman stepped forward, solemnly untying her scarf. "Give this to her and tell her I said that the Sheriff has grown large and must be made small again. She will understand."  
  
"Yes, My Lady," Bill Crimson replied and turned to begin his journey, but Xobin grasped him by the arm.  
  
"Pace yourself, Bill Crimson. A run like that in this weather could kill you. You know how dangerous the rain is."  
  
"Aye, Xobin. I'll be careful." And with that, Bill Crimson was gone.  
  
"Come," the outlaw said. "Let me find you and Ephinella somewhere to sleep."  
  
Gabrion blushed at that moment as she realised that she'd wanted to share with the tall outlaw. This, she also realised, would not be appropriate.  
  
"Want to share?" Xobin suddenly asked.  
  
"YES!" Gabrion replied vigorously. "I mean..." She tucked her hair primly into a bun. "That would be acceptable, Xobin Hood."  
  
The outlaw grinned. "Then 'tis settled. You will sleep with me."  
  
The younger woman's voice deepened and grew husky. "Yes, I will." She cleared her throat. "So, what exactly is this plan you informed me of?"  
  
"Well..." Xobin took her new friend's hand and led her across the clearing to a ladder. "I shall show you the written plans."  
  
They climbed the ladder higher and higher and higher until they reached a tree house. It was beautiful with walls and a kitchen and a very large four- poster bed with an eiderdown comforter. Unfortunately, Xobin had nowhere to sit but on the bed. They sat side by side as the outlaw got her... plans... out.  
  
"Xobin?" Gabrion said as she closely examined the... plans. "I have never before seen such robust and well developed..." She swallowed. "Plans."  
  
"You like them?" the outlaw asked hopefully. She offered them again for a closer examination.  
  
"Mmm. Very much so," Gabrion replied. She ran her fingertips over a hard nub. "Wonderful."  
  
Xobin shook her head and removed a small stone from under the paper. "Sorry. So, do you think the Sheriff will guess what we're trying to do?"  
  
"Not a chance," the young woman replied. "He's stupid and he only has one thing on his mind."  
  
"Relieving people of their purses?" Xobin asked.  
  
"No, taking people's money," Gabrion replied. Xobin blinked. "Anyway. I'm tired, Xobin. Can I lie down in your arms, rest my golden head on your shoulder and tangle my fingers in your soft, green shirt?"  
  
A dark eyebrow lifted. "Of course you can. May I kiss your golden hair, hold you close and gently rub up and down your back?"  
  
"You may," Gabrion replied.  
  
So they did.  
  
**  
  
With the evening came new problems for Gabrion. Bill Crimson had returned with Ephinella but also with startling news. The Sheriff of Tottingham had personally come to Athenswood Castle to find out what had happened to the maiden who was supposed to have been riding with him.  
  
Gabrion frowned as Ephinella explained this to her. "And what did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I told him that I did not know where you had gone," the handmaiden replied. Then she leaned closer to her friend. "Are you quite sure that you know what you're doing?"  
  
With a cheerful smile, Gabrion glanced to the hovering Xobin. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Ephinella. Xobin and I have... plans... to give the Sheriff what he has coming to him."  
  
"But what for now?" Xobin asked as she moved closer. "Will Tottingham come after you? I would not like him to stumble across the camp."  
  
With a pained expression, Gabrion nodded. "Maybe I should not stay here. I will bring only danger to the outlaws."  
  
Even though this was the best idea, Xobin found herself not wanting to let the young woman go. "No," she replied softly. "Do not go, Gabrion. I will find a place to hide you. We can go there together."  
  
"Together?" Gabrion asked, looking up into worried blue eyes. "But you cannot leave these people, Xobin."  
  
"I won't be leaving them, Gabrion, for I am Xobin Hood."  
  
With that exclamation, the outlaws moved in behind their leader and formed a line, clearing their throats as a minstrel strummed his lyre. Then they burst into song...  
  
"Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, living in the glen Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, with her band of men Tottingham beware, she's got a steely stare, Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood.  
  
Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, bravest gal in town, Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood has a scary frown Steals from the rich, Dude, she's a bitch! Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood.  
  
Xobin Hood, Xobin hood, going on the prowl Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, stealthily as an owl Tottingham will be, soon tied to a tree Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood, Xobin Hood!"  
  
Xobin arched an eyebrow at the men so they turned and disappeared back into the trees. The minstrel bowed low and followed them as the outlaw cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, we'll go somewhere safe and I can come back and forth."  
  
Reluctantly, Gabrion agreed and accompanied her friend to a hidden location where they, once again, studied Xobin's plans. It was a tree house identical to the one Xobin lived in at the camp and she called it her summer tree house. The maiden realised however that, if the plans were to work, she would have to draw Tottingham out of his castle. She discussed this with her friend and Xobin agreed to her suggestion.  
  
Walking back to the camp, Xobin took hold of Gabrion's hand, smiling as the young blonde laced their fingers together. "I have known you only a short time, Gabrion," she said. "But I feel like I shall die if I ever lose you."  
  
Gabrion blinked. "Ah... the sentiment is sweet, Xobin, but we haven't even had sex yet."  
  
"Are you... experienced?" the outlaw asked shyly.  
  
With a blush, Gabrion tugged a little on her earlobe. "Actually..." She cleared her throat. "I had a horse when I was a child who used to follow me around and sleep in my bedroom."  
  
Xobin nearly choked. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, I have seen him mating with another horse so I know how it works."  
  
"Oh." The outlaw calmed down and squeezed the small hand linked with her own. "Maybe we can learn together, Gabrion, because even though I've slept with every man and woman in camp, I will never have made love until we have sex."  
  
Gabrion shrugged. "Ok."  
  
Once at the camp, the maiden mounted Tilly and turned her toward Tottingham Castle. She was bait for Xobin's plan and she loved every minute of it because she was finally getting to do something to further the plot of the story. Leaning over in her saddle, she brushed her lips against the outlaw's, giving her a taste of what was to come. "I'll be back soon. Be ready."  
  
Xobin licked her lips. Mm, minty fresh. "Yes, Gabrion. We'll be ready. Be safe!"  
  
"I will."  
  
**  
  
"Sheriff!" Tottingham looked toward the door as Gisbored rushed into the room. "We've found Gabrion, my cousin."  
  
"Good. Where is she?"  
  
"She's just entered the courtyard on her horse. She said she was kidnapped by the outlaws and held all day before managing to escape and come here."  
  
The Sheriff stood and pulled his pants up, ushering his... serving... girl back to the kitchen. "I want the Hood caught and brought here. Do you hear me?"  
  
But then a soft voice spoke clearly. "Sheriff, would it not be better for a brave and noble man like you to lead you own men into the forest to find X... em... ze 'ood?" Gabrion sidled closer, gazing up at him with half- lidded green eyes. "I just love a brave and noble man." She bumped him gently with her hip and let her voice grow smoky. "It really makes me... happy."  
  
"Saddle my horse!" Tottingham ordered, a lusty expression on his face and a tiny bulge in his pants. He just loved a woman who could speak French.  
  
Gabrion fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I shall come with you to show you where I was detained."  
  
A short time later, they were on the road, headed for the place Xobin and Gabrion had agreed. It was quiet and the maiden peered intently into the trees to get a glimpse of her friend.  
  
Suddenly, a wild yell broke the quiet of Athenswood Forest. Gabrion grinned widely as a figure appeared on a high tree branch. "Sheriff of Tottingham! I am Xobin Hood and you are trapped!"  
  
Glaring at Gabrion, Tottingham scowled. "You led me into a trap!" he accused.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied. "Because Xobin is wonderful and, even though we haven't had sex yet, I love her!"  
  
"HER???"  
  
"Yes, Xobin is a very beautiful woman with exquisite plans!"  
  
With that, Xobin yelled again and started jumping up and down. Moments later, using the branch as a spring board, the outlaw launched herself into the air, laughing wildly and flipping a hundred and twenty eight times in mid air before landing on the horse behind Gabrion. Tilly took off, almost leaving the outlaw behind but Xobin grabbed her friend's waist and held on for dear life as the palomino mare moved like a golden streak down the road to safety.  
  
At the same time, nets dropped out of the trees onto the hapless Sheriff and his men who were still dazedly trying to figure out how many flips Xobin had actually completed. It was important to determine their marks for her performance and finally they all simply held up a card with '10' written on it. From halfway up the road, the outlaw stood up and executed a perfect bow, waving and blowing kisses to the admiring soldiers.  
  
Gabrion smiled at her wonderful friend. "Hi," she greeted quietly. "Well done."  
  
"Thanks," Xobin replied, somewhat shyly. "The men will take care of the Sheriff and his men. Feel like... I dunno... checking out my summer tree house some more? I don't think you saw the bedroom."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea," the maiden replied. "I look forward to a complete..." She swallowed. "Tour of Eeeeverything."  
  
Dark eyebrows slowly lifted. "And I look forward to giving the... tour."  
  
Gabrion kicked Tilly, suddenly desperate to be back at the summer tree house. Soon they were there and the maiden let her horse roam free as she and Xobin climbed the ladder to the house.  
  
It was identical to Xobin's house back at the camp so she went directly to the bedroom, pulling the outlaw behind her. "Kiss me, Xobin," she breathed. "Kiss me now... before I die."  
  
The outlaw complied willingly, kissing them both into insensibility before kissing Gabrion some more. Her hands moved over the maiden's gown and began the slow, intense task of undressing her. Gabrion gasped as she felt hooks and buttons being undone and, one hour and nineteen layers later, Xobin's hands were on bare shoulders. Gabrion smiled sensually and handed the outlaw the key to her metal chastity belt. "I want you to be my first," she whispered.  
  
Xobin swallowed and knelt down to unlock the belt, loving the sound as it clunked to the wooden floor. "My Lord, Gabrion, you are so beautiful. I won't ever touch another soul."  
  
"Nor will I," the maiden replied. She backed away from the outlaw and removed the rest of her underclothes. A moment later, Xobin was naked too, her Velcro tunic and leggings opening and falling away from her body with one tug. "Oh Xobin, your... plans... are simply divine," the blonde moaned.  
  
"Put those away and come here," Xobin ordered and a moment later, she was holding Gabrion in her arms and once again kissing her deeply. They fell back onto the bed and made love for the rest of the day and well into the night.  
  
**  
  
Morning. (Music 'Peter and the Wolf')  
  
Gabrion cracked open a green eye and chucked a shoe at the orchestra sitting on the platform outside the window. She smiled as she heard the yell and muffled thump of the conductor falling and hitting the ground and then snuggled closer to her tall partner. Xobin's skin was smooth and soft. She also tasted wonderful, as the maiden had... Oh my Lord! Gabrion suddenly realised that she was no longer a virgin or a maiden. She belonged to Xobin now. Filled with a giddy happiness she couldn't control, she rolled the outlaw onto her back and gently kissed her awake. "Xobin? Wake up, Love."  
  
Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and a small smile came to the dark woman's lips. "Good morning, Sweetheart," she replied as she tugged the blonde down to lie on top of her. Their bodies moulded together perfectly and Gabrion rested her head on the outlaw's chest, kissing the soft skin there.  
  
"I suppose we should get up and see to the Sheriff," she said after a moment but Xobin smiled knowingly.  
  
"No, the Sheriff has been taken care of. I think we have much better things to do, my Love, don't you?"  
  
With a giggle and a shower of discarded clothes the lovers burrowed deeper into the bed linen.  
  
**  
  
Hours later, a lone figure travelling to Athenswood Castle passed a tree to which a naked, drugged man was tied. "Damn drunks," he muttered disgustedly as he peed on the next tree and snickered at the delirious man's meat and two veg. "Need a damn tweezers to find that."  
  
With a shake of his head and one last glance over his shoulder, he climbed back into his wagon and resumed his journey.  
  
The End 


End file.
